


爱丽丝梦游仙境

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 现实向AU有女装情节（lof分了上下）（最后一句台词来自一部韩剧）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 13





	爱丽丝梦游仙境

“快点，有人要进来了。”

这是剛清醒过来之后听到的第一句话。  
眨眨眼使劲看清楚说话人的脸，剛愣住了，张着嘴说不出话。

是个非常好看的女孩子。穿着整套暗红色的洋装，并着腿侧坐在榻榻米上。平刘海，茶色的直发齐肩。尤其漂亮的是一双细长的眼睛，睫毛刷得很长，眼尾画了黑色的眼线。眼神很亮，像在发光。

可是…不对，奇怪。太奇怪了。

这女孩的脸怎么越看越熟悉，熟悉到可怕。说话的声音也是，根本就是个男孩子的声音，也没有在刻意掩饰。最可怕的是，这张脸，这声音，分明是自己再熟悉不过的那个人…  
剛眼睛一眨不眨地看着面前这人，上下左右仔细打量。看着看着，想着想着，忍不住开始怀疑自我，怀疑人生。

“光…光一？”  
他听到自己出声，语气迟疑，嗓音沙哑。像干涸已久的河床，土地龟裂，卷起漫天黄沙。

“怎么了？动作快一点。”  
对方像是个没事人，保持着扭曲的坐姿随便应了一声。手掌撑在地上，蜷着腿，弯着腰，一直歪着的身子也没因为剛的问话而坐正。懒懒散散地看过来一眼，眼波流转，有一种锐利而冰冷的美。

剛身子抖了一抖，打了个寒噤。  
他不想承认。但面前这个“光一”看过来的这一眼，让他的大脑瞬间被“好漂亮好漂亮好漂亮啊…”这样不合时宜的想法填满了。

光一发觉自己催了两声，剛还是一直愣着不动之后，终于坐直了身子凑近了过来。

“怎么了，妆不是已经画完了吗？”  
光一抬起右手，手指扶住剛的下巴，仔细看过他正脸侧脸，心里觉得奇怪。  
剛这家伙工作时从不拖延。刚刚化妆师离开之后，他就应该换衣服了，之后还要整理发型。时间差不多了，拍摄组已经在棚子里待机。  
也不知道是怎么回事，怎么突然就这样呆呆地坐在原地一动不动。

在光一的手指抚摸上自己下巴的一瞬间，剛感觉自己身体从上到下全都僵住了。  
剛扭头看看镜子里的自己…虽然仍是一头乱乱的短发，脸上却和光一一样，画好了完整的妆。  
干什么呀…不是在拍什么整人节目吧？

明明自己只是在录常规节目的等候间隙，在乐屋里睡着了而已…怎么一觉醒来，相方就变成了这副模样。看着自己傻眼，还一副见怪不怪的样子。甚至还凑过来这么近地和自己说话，再甚至，居然，摸自己下巴？

“剛？不舒服了吗？”  
啊…后颈被摸了。

“没有发热啊。”  
然后上衣被掀起来直接摸了肚子…

“也没有着凉…是胃痛了吗？”  
温柔的手掌覆在皮肤上…还挺舒服的。竟然还揉了起来？

自己和相方，到底是什么时候变成了这种哪里都可以摸的亲密得不得了的关系的？  
剛被揉着肚子，在这一瞬间想要抱头大叫。

在反复确认了自己没有身体不适，并且接受了“只是突然想起了一些事情”这个借口之后，光一把剛从地上拉起，帮着他换好了整套衣服。  
之所以说是光一帮着他，是因为剛在面对着和光一身上穿着的没什么两样的复杂洋装时又傻了眼。他以前根本没穿过这种衣服，到底要怎么样把自己的哪个部位套进哪里去，他不知道啊！  
光一看他表情就知道不对劲，但没有多问。三两下脱掉了剛身上穿着的短袖短裤，熟练又迅速地帮他穿好了洋装裙子。  
剛虽然不知道脱衣服为什么光一也要帮他…但也忍住了没有多说什么。

不同于光一身上服装饱和度很高、血一般的深色，剛的服装是整套的雪白。装饰繁琐，精细的布料裁剪出了许多贴身的细节。长到脚踝的裙摆用一层层棉布织起，像堆叠的浪花，挡住了剛暗自庆幸“居然还在”的腿毛。腰部及以上几乎都是柔软的薄纱，不多露出一寸皮肤，却处处都勾勒出曲线。  
上下风格的混搭很诡异，又和谐。糅合了天真的甜美与隐蔽的情色感，像天使，又像恶魔。  
剛的身体还是他自己原来那个身体，他原本也爱穿些露出大片皮肤的夏装，但换上了这身衣服以后，他仍然忍不住感慨，衣装对身材的修饰效果着实十分可观。  
剛看着镜子里的自己，也不得不承认，这样打扮，真的是个女孩子。

“你在这休息，我叫化妆师进来帮你做头发。今天就一组照片和封面，很快就能拍完。结束之后回去再说。”  
光一站在剛身后，对着全身镜帮他调整着衣服的细节，安抚性地顺了顺剛的背。  
看着镜子里的剛点了点头，光一伸长了胳膊从后背环住他的腰，脸凑近了剛的脖颈，亲昵地用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭。

剛浑身僵硬地被光一搂在怀里，故作镇定地一言不发。其实脑子里早就乱了套。  
但因为脑内混乱的级别太高，不论是行动还是语言，反而什么也表现不出来了。

光一顺手拍了拍剛的屁股，离开了乐屋。没过一会儿带着化妆师一起回来后，自顾自地又歪坐在了一边。  
化妆师帮剛整理了头发，戴上了发网，又戴上了假发。是一顶黑色的长卷发，细碎的平刘海，将将遮住画得细细的眉毛。

化妆师宣布大功告成，催促着他们去拍摄时，光一朝剛这边看了一眼，向他点点头，便起身穿鞋走在了前面。  
剛也赶紧坐起来，穿好鞋追上了他。  
担心追不上光一，剛起身的动作又快又急，自然也没有看见光一盯住他时瞬间深沉的目光。

不知道是不是剛的错觉，自从化妆师出现，光一又恢复成了他心里最熟悉的那个光一。平稳、冷静，看不出太大的情绪波动，不会对他进行过分的关心，也不会产生什么亲密的举动。

摄影棚还是剛认知里的那种摄影棚，场边等候着的经纪人虽然和印象中的不完全一致，却也大差不差，像是认识的人。摄像师和现场的工作人员，剛对他们的长相也都有些模糊的印象。  
除去一开始因为穿着女装而产生的别扭和陌生感，冷静下来之后，剛发觉，这的确只是一个很普通的拍摄现场。  
不管现在自己眼前发生的这些到底是什么情况，是真是假，是梦境还是现实，工作就是工作，就要认真对待。做了许多年偶像明星的剛，对自己做着的这份工作一直保持着高度专业的态度。  
他很快地调整过来，进入到了状态。

而与印象中不同的是，眼前这个光一似乎很擅长拍照。  
并且，发现了剛最初的一点点僵硬之后，光一迅速地调整了自己的呼吸和姿势，像是有意无意地在引导、带领着剛。  
剛一直觉得，私下里他亲眼看到的那个光一，有独立行走在世界中的孤勇。  
比任何一个摄影师拍出来的他都还要吸引人。  
而现在这个打扮成女孩子、被镜头记录着的光一，展现出的自然而然拒人千里之外的气场，竟然和他印象中的镜头之外的那个光一逐渐重叠了。

摄影很快结束了，剛甚至觉得，如果除去自己开头时用来适应的那段时间，整体甚至比他曾经和光一双人的任何一次拍摄都要迅速。

曾经…曾经？

确认完照片，和现场的工作人员问候之后，剛跟着光一回了乐屋。  
光一一直走在剛前面，因为经纪人一直跟着，光一并没有刻意停下脚步等他。直到走近乐屋门前，走廊的岔路，经纪人表示过他直接去车库等着，光一才回过头来，看着剛走近，走到他身边。

“你先去卸妆洗澡。”  
并肩进了门之后，光一手上动作不停，迅速脱掉了全身的衣服，只留了一条短裤。又伸手来帮一半都还没脱完的剛脱了个七七八八，掌心抵着剛光滑的后背，把他推进了浴室。

剛被光一突然贴过来的手掌又吓了一跳。站在浴室门前，看见光一弯下腰捡起什么东西收拾进包里时，后背绷起的条缕清晰的肌肉，突然觉得一阵眩晕。  
他是什么时候练成这样的？看上去体脂比之前又低了一些，这样不行啊…之后天气转凉的话会很容易生病…  
等等，之前？之前…之前一次，是什么时候看见光一裸露的后背的？

剛觉得自己好像正在忘记什么重要的事情，又偏偏想不起来，重要的事情到底是什么。

“我进来了。”  
泡在浴缸里的剛听见了两声敲门声，然后就看见光一边说话边浑身赤裸地推门走了进来。

“…啊？”  
剛迅速抱紧了自己热水底下光溜溜的身体，却无奈地发现光一进来后就自顾自地打开了另一边的淋浴，挤出洗发露、揉得满头泡沫，动作流畅地洗起了澡。

无奈？…为什么要无奈？  
剛猛地质疑了自己一瞬…随即松开了环住膝盖的手，重新闭上眼，舒展地泡在了热水里。

另一边的水声好像停了，剛听见。  
然后光着脚正朝着这边走，还能听见身上湿漉漉往瓷砖上滴水的声音。  
脚步很轻，脚掌和地面摩擦的声音微小到可以忽略，却还是能勉强听清，走近了…走过来了。

光一从剛的身后挤进了浴缸，从后背把他紧紧抱在了怀里。

像是续写先前留下未完成的习题，这次落在剛颈侧的，是潮湿而热情的吻。

“为什么躲着我？”  
光一的吻不断落在剛的后颈，耳垂，喉咙。嘴唇紧贴着剛的皮肤，声音含糊地发问。

“…啊？哈……啊？”  
如果说之前的剛迷茫、困惑和矛盾的数量级是一百的话，现在他脑海中里已经放起了亿万朵华丽的烟花。

光一的吻细碎而没有尽头，舌尖温热湿润的触感撩起了剛体内的高热。他急促地呼吸着，全身失去了力气，陷入光一的怀抱。像是离开他的下一秒，就会顺着水流，沉入无边的海底。

“今天剛很奇怪。对我很冷淡，不是么。”  
光一的手掌游移到剛的胸前，缓慢揉捏着他身体部位细腻的软肉。

“剛喜欢别人了吗？”  
一只手抚摸上了胸前的重点。

“我不是真正的女孩子就不行吗？”  
另一只手握住了剛男孩子的部位。

剛感觉像被捏住了命门，浑身顿时烧得沸腾。从背后传来的光一的声音通通变成了灌进浆糊里的开水，把他的思想浇得滚烫，把他的理智搅得更稀。  
光一在说什么在问什么，他通通听不进去。更不要说回答。除了急促地喘息着，剛连一个字，不，一个音节都说不出口。

被握紧的触感从低处逐渐升高，随着频率的增长，剛的呼吸也愈发急促。像是登山的旅人，路程逐渐累积，脚步越迈越开。光一的肩膀也因为兴奋而剧烈地起伏着。他手上动作不停，把自己埋在剛身后暴露给他不设防的缝隙中，前后摩擦，来回不断，直到和剛一起攀上了最后的顶峰。

剛脱力地靠在光一胸口，平复着呼吸，等待着，思维重新回归了肉体。

好奇怪，这种感觉…  
像是从来没体验过，又像是早已体验过无数次。  
好奇怪，这个光一。  
明明就是自己相处了那么多年，最熟悉的那个人，却又有些微妙的天差地别，说不清是哪里不对。  
自己也很奇怪，什么都不对。不如说自己才是最奇怪的那个。

到底是哪里出了问题？

“洗完就擦干出来。”  
粘稠暧昧的气氛并没有持续太久。  
光一从浴缸里站起，绕去剛面前，低头在他嘴角落下一个轻快的吻，这样嘱咐着，然后穿上放在一边的浴袍离开了浴室。

“以前我们也是这样的吗？”  
剛跟着光一迈出了浴缸，急急地冲过一遍身体，裹上浴袍后走出浴室门，看见光一拿着吹风机低头在吹头发。

“什么？”  
光一关掉吹风机，抬头看向剛。  
他注意到了剛从浴室出来，却因为风筒的噪音没能听清他的问话。

“没什么…”  
剛看着光一立刻停下自己手中的事情，寻找到自己的所在，投来关切的目光，脑袋里突然响起了一个声音，让他停止了向光一提问的念头。

——“他们已经这样很久了”。

确实，好像真的是这样。  
除去对女装太过熟悉习惯，突然很擅长拍照，以及会和自己做一些亲密过头的事情……这些奇怪的部分以外，眼前的这个光一，就是剛一直以来最熟悉的那个堂本光一。

一直以来……  
说起来，自己和光一，是从什么时候开始像这样几乎每天都在一起的？

最初见面的那个场景，光一还戴着眼镜。  
深色的边框，厚厚的镜片。穿着衬衫长裤，扣子扣到最顶上一颗。头发有些长，刘海和鬓角打理得很干净。自己当时似乎穿着T恤和短裤，反扣着棒球帽。  
和光一站在一起，就像是班上调皮的不良预备役和拿全勤奖的学习委员。

后来不知道怎么回事就和他住在一块儿了，每天闭眼前看见的最后一个人是他，睁眼看见的第一个人也是他。  
最开始一起生活，似乎也因为生活习惯的差异而悄悄生过闷气。但因为一开始就接受了“我和他是一块儿的”这个不知道谁给规定的概念，倒也没有真的觉得“啊这个人不行，这样下去不行”过。  
到后来，经过了磨合期，和光一一起生活、一起工作，成为了再平凡不过的每一天的日常。

然后，两个人开始能经常接到一些走上台面的工作了。工作变得越来越忙，有了单独的经纪人协调行程，在那之后还从集体宿舍搬了出去。  
女装…也是从那个时候开始穿的吗？

回忆到这里，剛感觉到自己思维中的视野稍微模糊了一瞬。像是整本画集里插入了一页简笔画。可随后浮现出的，光一那副女孩子打扮却新鲜而锋利的美貌又太过真实，在整片清晰和模糊之中也显得格外突出，让他不由地忽视了矛盾的焦点。

训练内容、练习时间、领悟水平…各方各面都很相似的两个人，在那时候的专业程度也是类似同等的水平。  
唯一不同的是，比起光一，剛的情绪更容易受到外界的影响。  
光一的专注度高、自我风格连贯，虽然私下面对不熟悉的人时难免显得冷冰冰，放在工作场合却不乏成为了一种天生的优势。  
光一这样的搭档，其实一定程度上给剛提供了便利。即使时常会有不安的情景，但只要感受到身边光一平稳的气息，剛就能很快地调整好自身的状态。  
当然，有利也有弊，假设光一的状态罕见地发生了波动，那剛也十有八九也会受到他的影响。

具体的场景没能回想起来更多，剛唯独想起了某一次合作拍摄前后的场景。

那一次拍摄的合作对象是其他公司的一组女子偶像。对方组合的三个女孩子似乎对自己和光一有很大的兴趣。只不过光一的气场实在太冷，拍摄前的互相问候就几乎吓跑了对方，导致几个女孩子在休息时都不约而同选择了来和自己说话。

合作拍摄的主题是校园生活，他们全都穿着水手服样式的女生校服。  
因为拍摄服装的裙子长度太短，剛本来还在觉得别扭。拍摄间隙对方几个女孩子围过来时，他正坐在等候用的便携折叠椅上，扯着裙摆，想遮住露出太多的大腿。  
一开始只是互相打过招呼，说起了便当和拍摄时间之类平常的话题。其中一个中长发戴着巨大蝴蝶结的矮个子女孩眼尖地发现了剛的小动作。在剛和其他两个女孩聊着天时，回过头不动声色地朝自己的经纪人额外要来了一条毛毯，抖开盖在了剛的膝盖上。

剛意外地看向戴着蝴蝶结的女孩，余光瞥见另一边不远处大大咧咧翘着二郎腿举着游戏机瘫坐在椅子里的相方，感慨着“真正的女孩子果然够细心”，一边笑着朝她眨了眨眼。  
三个女孩看着剛的笑容，集体愣住了一秒。

“叫我剛就可以了。”  
因为剛的表现，女孩们变得更加热情。开始七嘴八舌地叫他的名字，问他有没有交往的对象。  
剛脸红了红，一下子想到了光一。

虽然两个人之间什么都没有明说过，但第一个亲吻，第一次…统统都是和对方分享的。之后也不知道凑在一起磨磨蹭蹭过多少次。  
好像第一次就知道这些不该发生，偏偏每一次都像是能从虚幻中握住最真实的彼此。  
身体食髓知味，想要喊停几乎成了不可能。

正在发生的这段回忆里，剛又陷入了回忆。

前因后果都已经记不清，只有快感强烈而清晰。

该死的，剛觉得这段记忆竟然很新鲜。  
明明是自己的回忆，怎么会觉得新鲜？  
剛的思考顿住，言语也不连贯。

正处在青春洋溢的年纪的女孩们，因为做着这份工作的缘故，大多有活泼的性格，却也不缺少敏感的细心。把剛支支吾吾的反应看进眼里后，心里七七八八都有了猜测。知道他大概是有着交往的对象，不能多说，便不再继续追问。

休息结束之后，剩下的拍摄本只留下最后的收尾。先前一直顺利的拍摄却突然开始卡壳。  
原因无他，光一的情绪明显地毛躁了起来。没有了平日的游刃有余，像是一直家养着温顺的猫，突然被捏住痛脚，炸起了尾巴毛。  
剛不出所料地也受到了影响。浮躁的情绪被镜头捕捉，放大，肉眼可见。

摄像师低头调整参数的同时，剛迅速贴紧光一的耳边。  
“光一？”

“还是女孩子好，是吗。”  
光一不看他，低声哼哼。

“哈？”

“剛喜欢吗，那几个女孩？”  
终于抬头看他了。

“喜欢你个头啊？”  
说不上来哪里不对，剛就是觉得这时候自己有资格生气。

并且直到拍摄结束，回到乐屋，剛都还在生着气。

这个家伙，明明从来没和自己说过什么喜欢不喜欢的…第一次说到了，竟然是在现在这个时间，这个场合。

“和女孩子聊天，那么开心吗？”  
光一的情绪平复了许多，又变成了那个始终如一的光一。  
只是问出口的问题，还是劲儿劲儿的，带着点扎手的毛刺儿。

剛摘掉假发转身背对着光一，故作不屑地撇了撇嘴，说道：“我本来就喜欢女孩子的。”

“哦？真的吗。”  
光一嘴上一副浑然不在意的表情，眼神却凌厉了起来。

“说起来，剛，你还记得我曾经教你的，拍照时做什么样的表情能更楚楚动人吗？看上去更像个女，孩，子那样。”  
光一边说边悄悄调整着姿势，朝正对着剛的位置坐过来。

“哼。”  
虽然不知道光一为什么突然说起这个，但和工作相关的内容，剛从来没有打过马虎眼。即使是发生在这样奇怪的对话中间。

他迅速回忆着当时光一教给过他的内容。稍微低下头，收起下巴。眼神放松向前看，但不能散。眼皮抬起到恰好露出全部黑眼珠又不会看到眼白的程度，舌头贴住上颚，嘴唇稍微用力。  
剛迅速调整到光一口中的拍照状态后，转动眼珠寻找光一的视线，表示他已经用行动证明了，自己到底还记不记得他说过的话。

剛的目光看过来四目相对的一瞬间，光一就迅速凑近亲了下去。

光一含住剛微微嘟起的下唇，用力吮吸。伸出舌头在剛的唇间戳刺了几下后，发现剛乖乖地张开了嘴。  
略显粗暴又占有欲十足地把剛从里到外亲过一遍，低头摸摸态度终于软下来靠在自己胸前喘气的剛的后脑勺，光一满意了。

“喜欢吗？别的女孩子能这样和你接吻，让你这么喜欢吗？只有我可以。”

剛本来还被亲得昏头昏脑的，听到这句话，迅速使劲眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己回过了神来。

“为什么？”  
为什么一直抓着“女孩子”不放，为什么总在说“女孩子”。  
剛还来不及把心里的疑问全部说出口，光一就又凑了过来。

这一次，光一用手心遮住了剛的眼睛，像是叹息着一般，轻柔地在剛的嘴角落下亲吻，舔舐着他的唇。

“因为女孩子，就是这个世界成立的关键词啊…”

剛，快点醒过来吧。

————————————————————————

“快点，等会儿去录节目了。”

这是剛再次请醒过来之后听到的第一句话。  
睁开眼，光一就站在自己眼前，低头看着自己，双手插兜。

正常的穿着，正常的发型，正常的妆容。正常的距离。

“光一？”  
剛觉得自己刚才好像做了一个梦。

“你睡着了，等会儿第三本要开始录了。”  
光一在剛身边的榻榻米上盘腿坐下，从口袋里掏出手机，给什么人迅速发了个消息。

“那…我洗个脸，等会就过去。”  
剛有些迟疑，不知道光一为什么还坐着不走。

节目录制的间隙，他和光一都会抓紧时间补会儿觉。  
但通常都是快到时间了，经纪人过来把他们叫醒。而且，为了给睡着的人多留点时间，没睡觉的那个人会提前去演播厅彩排。

剛看了看表，虽然离正式开始还有些时间。但光一在这坐下，像是要等他一起，是什么情况？  
再者，刚刚的梦里，好像发生了一些不得了的事情…  
好像和光一？和光一……

“怎么了？没睡醒吗。”  
光一收起手机，抬头看愣着不动的剛。

什么？这一般是我来问你的话吧。  
剛在心里念了一句，站起来朝水池的方向走。

“刚刚做梦了吧。”

背后传来光一轻描淡写的声音。  
剛的脚步顿了一顿，随即三步并作两步，走到水池面前打开了水龙头。  
“是啊，做梦有什么稀奇。”

虽然肯定是梦到了对方没错，梦的内容也不是什么说得出口的内容。但自己做了什么梦，他怎么会知道。  
鞠了一捧冷水泼在脸上，剛提醒自己。

“在梦里的话，我现在应该过去抱住你。”  
光一也站了起来。

“我还能吻你。不是吗？”  
走到剛的身边，光一站定。从架子上拿起毛巾，擦了擦剛还在滴水的脸。

“哦，还有。我们得穿裙子。”  
光一把毛巾对折了两下放在水池边，仔细盯住剛的脸，观察着他的表情。

听着光一的话，任由着他动作。  
剛低着头，一时间不敢轻举妄动。

“剛和我做了同样的梦，对吧。”  
光一靠着水池站着，语气平稳，像在说着今天的天气。

“其实是剛把我拖进了你的梦里去哦。”  
说完这句，剛终于有了反应。猛地抬起头，皱着眉看向了光一，又迅速像被毛刺扎到一般，缩回了目光。

“但在梦里，剛没顾得上的细节，都是我来填补的。”  
看着剛看过来又迅速躲开的，迷茫着又充满探究的眼神，光一轻轻叹了口气。

“这样说来，其实也不完全是剛的梦。我最起码也有1/3的创作权。”  
光一抬手揉了揉鼻子。

“到底是怎么回事？”  
从光一提起“做梦”开始，刚刚梦里的细节就逐渐全部回到了剛的记忆里。亲吻的每一个细节，每一声喘息，都让此时此刻面对着光一的剛，羞愧得无法直视他。  
听光一的说法，他应该是知道来龙去脉的。

“剛知道的，前段时间我分手了。”  
光一看到剛立马变暗一点的脸色，立马补充道，“前几天，对方突然联系我。说曾经一起去欧洲旅游的时候，买过一个护身符一样的纪念品。虽然当时放在了我家，但是现在无论如何想要拿回去。”  
光一从口袋里掏出一个手掌大小的娃娃，剛一看，额头流了两滴汗。  
娃娃的发型服装，俨然和他方才梦里穿那套白色洋装时，是一样的风格。

“我找出来之后，原本想拜托经纪人帮忙寄出去。但这几天太忙忘记了，就这么带在了身上。”  
光一把娃娃捏在手上，组织着语言继续解释着。

“刚刚醒过来之后，我就立马联系了她。果然，好像这东西的效力是和梦境相关的。”  
光一从另一边口袋又掏出手机，把聊天内容的界面举给剛看。

剛大致看了一眼，的确，对方回复了一些“很灵”“做梦”“愿望”…这样的内容。

“说是娃娃的主人，可以在梦里实现自己的愿望……”  
说到这里，光一声音越来越低哑，清了清嗓子，才能继续说下去。

“虽然暂时是我带在身边，但，这个…好像对剛的影响更深一些。”

“可，可以了。别说了。”  
剛忍不住出声，打断了光一。

剛说不清自己现在的想法。  
羞耻好像占了最多，脸上的温度已经快要燃烧起来。心脏也像是要爆炸一样疯狂地跳动着，找不到出口，找不到终点。

可以在梦里，实现自己的愿望。  
……自己的愿望。

梦里的故事太清晰，和现实的差别太显眼。面对光一，剛根本连一个可能的借口的十万分之一都找不出来。

他说不清是这件事的荒谬程度更惊人，还是自己的心思暴露得彻底更荒唐。

“就当做没发生，不行吗。”  
剛深深深呼吸，话语末尾忍不住颤抖着。

“反正也只是一个梦。你和我都不当真，就根本不算数。”  
剛不知道他是在说给光一听，还是说给自己听。  
梦里的那些痴吻和纠缠，分秒不停地占据着他的脑海，快要逼出他的眼泪。

“什么？”  
光一显然惊了。

“反正…反正说到底，只是我的愿望…不是么。虽然我把光一拖了进去，但东西是光一带着的，说起来应该是我先被拖了进去。就这样，算扯平了不行吗？说到底只是我的想法。我的这些想法，光一没有必要在意。”  
一开始还有些艰难，但越说着，剛就越有了一些像是真的能够说服谁的底气。

“没有这个的话，剛一辈子都不会让我知道的吧。”  
光一朝剛挥了挥手里的娃娃。

“剛喜欢我吗？”  
光一认真地发问。  
“因为我在节目里说过，饭们总想要我们表现得亲密，这样的想法很恶心，所以才不想让我知道吗。”

“当然不是。”  
剛的这句反驳是真的有底气。  
至今为止唯一有底气的一句。

“我知道的。你那样说，是觉得我们之间的关系，不需要靠别人的猜测和想象来定义。”  
“搭档了这么多年，如果连你的这些想法我都搞不清楚的话，也太说不过去了。”  
更何况，因为不知道在什么时候就喜欢上了…实际倾注过的目光，可能远比想象还要多更多。

“那为什么？”  
光一不懂。  
但他也不知道自己搞不懂的到底是什么。  
剛喜欢他吗？为什么会喜欢他？喜欢了多久？为什么在进入梦境以前，他一点也没感觉到？如果没有这个梦的话，剛就真的永远都不会告诉自己吗？

“你知道了又能怎么样呢。”  
光一质问的眼神太热切，剛没想到自己居然轻而易举就这样妥协。  
原本不想说的这句话，还是说出了口。

说完了这句话，他和光一的处境又会发生很大的改变了吧。  
原本只存在于自己内心深处的秘密，猝不及防被一个梦境揭晓。而原本只存在在梦境里的东西，通过这句话，得到了证明。

喜欢是真的，不宣于口的决心也是真的。

剛看着光一的反应，知道他听懂了自己这句话。

“我们本来就是搭档啊。说不上是捆绑，但也一直这样并肩奋斗到了今天。虽然说不准以后还有多长，能像现在这样，两个人一起继续下去的话，对我来说就是很好的事情了。”  
近年来分开工作的机会也多了很多，但和光一在一起工作时的归属感，仍然是无可代替的。  
能一直和光一在一起，已经是一个让他满意的结果。他们之间的感情，到底是以怎样的形式存在，在剛看来并不重要。  
剛不觉得光一不喜欢自己，但他也知道光一对自己的喜欢，绝对上升不到爱情的层面。  
至于自己的喜欢…已经持续了太久，成为了习惯。不需要被知道，也不需要回应。  
光一有自己的恋人，会有自己的家庭。  
虽然每次想到这里，心脏还是会刺痛，但剛知道什么对光一来说才是最好的，知道真的到了那天，这份痛觉不会持续太久。

“我会和你一起工作到没有力气再工作的那一天。”  
一直沉默听着的光一开了口。  
“只要剛愿意坚持，愿意和我一起。”

“但剛想过我到底想要什么吗？”

剛张了张嘴，欲言又止。而光一没有给他开口的机会。

“剛就真的不想知道，我对你是什么想法吗？”

什么，什么想法？  
剛也真的震惊了。  
他从来没设想过，光一对自己…能有什么越过界线的想法。

“刚刚的梦里，我们接吻了吧。”  
“…还做了那个吧。”  
“每一次都是我主动吻的剛，对吧。”  
“我说，梦里那些剛顾不上的细节，都是我来填补的，剛还记得吧。”

光一说一句就要停一下，每一句话都像是从牙缝里挤出来的。思维是连贯的，语气却磕磕绊绊到了极点。  
他根本也没和剛说起过这些话题，说一点都不害羞肯定是假的。

他也有的，他的愿望。  
如果从前因为和剛差不多的，可以两个人一直这样下去就很满足，这样的理由而选择了忽视，放弃了追究。那这个突如其来的梦境，就是一面镜子，矗立在他们面前，拨开欲盖弥彰的雾，反射出了两颗真实的内心。  
不论是剛，还是光一。

“是我主动亲了剛。很多次。”  
“那些不是剛的愿望。”  
“是我的。”  
光一终于说完。艰难地看向了剛。

剛突然流出了眼泪。  
没什么表情，没有声响，安静地流着眼泪。  
不是伤心，不是喜悦。  
像是身体里有一座水坝，墙壁上腐蚀出洞口，洞口堵住的塞子突然被拔了出来。眼泪像水一样，冲刷着淤塞的泥土，清洗着河道，泉水汩汩。

比起方才的梦境，现在更像做梦。

“那，可以亲你吗。”  
光一用手指拂去剛的眼泪。  
“不是，其实不用问吧。”  
像是意识到什么，光一说完就笑了起来。

在梦里，一次也没有被推开过。  
光一知道自己该有信心，又忍不住想确认。

第一个吻，就准确地捉住了舌头，在荒乱的气息里追逐纠缠。  
和梦里的一样甜蜜，最熟悉的彼此，如此罕见的亲密。

但今后应该不会再罕见。

“那我们，今天就算是第一天了。”

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
